When in Rome, do as the German's do ?
by pinkemosocks
Summary: when karyn goes on a school trip with her friends she doesn't expect to be in the same hotel as the band she hates more than anything in the world.tokio hotel. find out what happens. karyns pov. better than it sounds. be nice its my first ficx
1. ch1: airport madness

When in Rome, do as the German's do ?

What would you do if you went on a two month holiday with your school to Rome. Found out there were only four of you actually going, decided that because it was your three best friends going with you, you would brake all the rules, literally bumped into the most beautiful boy you had ever met and found out he was in one of the most loved bands in Germany? Oh and did I mention the catch was that you couldn't get caught. Well I'll tell you what I did.

_Oh my god_ was all that was going through my head. The flight for Rome was leaving in four hours and I still hadn't packed. As you could tell I'm really lazy. I always leave everything to the last minute.

I finally got everything packed. Its hard packing cloths for two months and I had five suitcases. And I'm the tomboy of the group that's going. This was going to be fun. Out of the four of us that were going there were three girls-Natalie: the dumb blond but you cant help but love her to death, Cherry: the expert on all things love related. I swear she has the biggest brain on the planet and me: Karyn the tomboy of the group although I still had my girly moments only my closest friends ever heard or saw them. The boy is call Damien, he is as straight as a roundabout and isn't afraid to show it so we count him as one of the girls.

My mom and dad went with me to the school. They said that they wanted to see me off because they wouldn't be seeing me for such a long time. But I thought that two months wouldn't be that long. Boy was I wrong.

When we finally got to the school I practically jumped out the car and over to Damien. "Yo, dood!" I shouted as I got nearer the group. The trip would be so cool. There was only one teacher going with us-Mrs Scott. She was the nicest teacher in the school and said that we could wonder around Rome on our own as long as one of us had her cell number and to make things even better, Damien, Natalie and Cherry all speak fluent Italian and German. But the German wasn't important. Or so we thought.

"God, parents. Why the hell do they cry every time we go away for more than a day?" I asked the whole group. "Who knows" said Cherry. She was always the most talkative of the group but it was really early in the morning so I didn't blame her for not talking. I was really hyper because I didn't get any sleep, that always happens. The funny thing was that Damien was the only one that seemed to be able to handle it. out We got a really big coach even of the group me and him were best friends. We never told the others but I always did like him about one percent more. Even my parents trusted him. He stayed over at my house all the time and I stayed at his whenever he wasn't staying at mine. It was almost like we were brother and sister but Damien was a brother and a sister. Him being gay really had it's advantages some times,

though there were only five of us (Including the teacher) it was really cool. The coach had just started moving when we all started running around. Mrs Scott called us all down to the front and said "Alright kids, I'm going to need to know who is sharing a room with who. Oh and Damien dear do you mind having a room to yourself ?"

"Damien can share a room with me Mrs Scott." I said. She gave me a puzzled look so I went on to explain. "You see Miss, Damien and I stay over at each others houses all the time, and have permission from our parents to share a room"

"Ok then. Girls are you ok with that?"

All four of us nodded and Mrs Scott let out a laugh. She was our favourite teacher and she let us do what ever we wanted. She trusted us. We all went up to the back of the coach then and started making plans for when we got to Rome. " We should all go out to a real Pizzeria." said Damien and we all agreed. I don't like pizza but I knew I could get other things there. You see I love pasta-I would more than happily live off it if I had to- "We should go an see that fountain from the Lizzi McGuire movie" said Natalie. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh at that. " I think you mean the Trevi fountain Nat" I half said half laughed. This was going to be one interesting trip.

When we got to the airport we couldn't believe our eyes. There were more girls there than I had ever seen in my life. They were all holding up Tokio hotel signs. We all hated that band they had the worst music ever and the were all air headed creeps! "Oh, god. Look who's here" I said pointing to all of the posters. We all rolled our eyes at the same time. Then Damien said "Well that Bill-guy is kinda cute" we all looked at him and I made a face that looked like I was going to be sick. "I just hope they are going back to Germany." I said as we went to check in.

That's when it happened. I was standing up because I had got fed up of sitting and all of a sudden about five hundred girls ran past and knocked me over. When I got up I saw them. Tokio hotel standing there giving me apologetic looks. "Oh, Hell. No" was all I said. I gave them all growls then ignored them. I couldn't help it I heard them say something in German so I looked at Damien and said "What did they say?" he looked at me as if to say 'you don't want to know' so I nudged him with my shoulder, he took a deep breath and said "They called you an arrogant Bitch"

"What!" I all but shouted. This was just great.

It was time to get on the flight and we were in first class. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, we found out that we were sitting in front of them and we could here everything they said. They were deliberately talking in English and they were talking about me. It was those stupid Kaulitz twins. God I hated them so much. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned round and said "Look if you to have anything to say to me then say it to my fucking face!" they just looked at me as if I was speaking in a language. I swear that if Damien wasn't there I would have tried to kill one of them. I was so glad when we got off the plane. We wouldn't have to see them again for about 2 months if note even more. Or so I thought.


	2. CH2 skateboards and laughter

**Authers notes: well ppl here it is. chapter 2. i am getting writers block right now and was wondering where you would like to see this story going with relationships and what not and i'll see what i can do. critasysm is welcome to. i want to know what you think but pls try to remember that this is my first fic and that i am not used to writing on anywas**

**OWTF. **

* * *

**I felt like shooting myself when we got to the hotel. Because there was only five of us going the school decided to book one of the best five star hotels in Rome. It just so happened that Tokio hotel decided to go to that hotel as well. Oh joy. We could hardly get into the hotel from all the screaming girls trying to get inside.**

**We were happy to get inside and get food. Mrs Scott had went to get our room keys and had said that we should go and get some food. There was a big fancy restaurant that looked really amazing but we felt really tired and scruffy so just went to the buffet that was there. It was really massive. Me and Damien went straight to the Pasta section. I have loved past all my life and would gladly live on it if I was given the option to. But that is against the point. We were all sitting eating happily eating when Tokio hotel came in looking like they owned the place. God they made me so mad all the time. Damien had to literally hold my leg under the table to stop me from trying to kill them all . They looked slightly surprised to see us but soon their surprised looks turned into cocky smiles. _Oh. God._ I thought _I hate those stupid smiles an- wtf they better not be coming over to talk to us. _I mentally screamed as the four boys walked over (bodyguards in tough) they looked us all up and down and I felt like stabbing them all with my spoon. _how dare they look at us like that and how the FUCK can Damien like that bill guy I swear. I think his head is so far up his ass that he can't even see how bad he looks and that Tom guy. He is such a man-whore. He treats girls like shit and yet he still has millions of girls dying to get in his pants. AARG! HE MAKES ME SO MAD. _I snapped out of my mental melodramatics just in time to hear all four boys say "Hey" in unison. "What do you want?" I said in my thick Scottish accent. They all looked over at me and tom started to laugh. That was it. He did one more thing and I would stab him in the eyes with my spoon.( I have a thing about stabbing people with spoons. It's fun you should all try it some time :P). "What the fuck are you laughing at" I almost shouted. "You" he simply replied. I started to reach for the spoons but Damien grabbed my arm and said "Look guys we are just as tired as you are and really want to eat. Could you not just wait till tomorrow to get yourselves attacked by spoons?" they all looked at each other then looked at me and said "Ok, we'll annoy you tomorrow" and they all walked off. I swear if you looked hard enough you could see steam coming out of my ears. **

**Mrs Scott came back then, got some food and sat down with us. "So are you guys looking forward to going around Rome on your own?" she said tiredly bit it still had a hint of excitement in it. "YEAH" we all said in unison. we were all waiting for something to happen. it had all went to well that day. **

**when i say all went so well i mean it went well because i didn't fall or do anything stupid... well not that stupid anyway :$. you see the thing about me is that I'm a complete and utter cults. i will always find something to trip up over, knock over, spill, break or hurt. including myself. i almost couldn't make it to the trip because i tried to be really cool and do this really advanced trick on my skateboard that i had done about 1 million times and knew inside out and upside down but, being me... i had to go and get it wrong and completly totaled my favorite skateboard, my favorite skateboarding shoes and almost my legs in the process. did i already mention about my skareboarding? i can't remember lol. well anyways i got new stuff for conming and nateruly i brought my skateboard stuff with me. well yeah anyway, we all finnishe eating and Mrs Scott told us something that made me wish my legs were totaled "So kids," she said "I have good news and bad news... the good news is that i have to get a room at the opposite side of teh hotel. The bad news... Your rooms are right nextt to Tpkio hotel's rooms" i think my jaw dropped all the way to the floor. honestly i felt like me head was about to explod! "WHAT!" I all but shouted. "Miss. WHY?" I shouted. "I'm really sorry but.... they were the best rooms in the hotel nd besides... you may actully like the boys if you give them a chance." She said rather sheapishly. "Miss, they called me an arogant bitch, how the hell do you expect me to give them a fucking chance!" Mrs Scott had no answer for that so she just placed the keys on the table on front of us and walked away. i couldn't really blame her. she just saw me almost explod but it wasn't her fault. i'm sure she did everything she could. **

**"well," Damien suddenly said. "I think we should turn in for the night. we have a long day ahead of us." we all nodded, got the keys and walked to our rooms. our luggage was sitting by our doors when we got out of the elovator and we saw Tokio hotel sitting outside their rooms. they started looking at us like we were aliens. me and damien got the short straw as we had the room right next to the Kaulitz twins. oh joy. all the boy started laughing as we walked into the room and Bill said "Are you to going out or something?" **

**"No, he's gay so the teacher said it was ok for us to share a room. if you have a problem the talk to the door." i said as i slamed the door closed, took of my jacket and shoes and fell face first o the nearest bed. i didn't bother getting changed into pajamas. just before i drifted of to sleep i felt Damien lift me up and put me under the covers of my bed. then everything went black**

* * *

AUTHERS NOTES: I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I IN NO WAY HATE TOKIO HOTEL AND THAT THIS IS ALL JUST PART OF THE STORYX

I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEWS SO THAT I KONW PPL ACTULLY LIKE MY FIC. 'COZ THERE IS NO POINT IN ME WRITING THIS IF NO1 LIKES ITX

BUT FOR NOW

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER MY FRIEDS XD**

* * *


	3. Ch3 emotions out of wack

well ppl here it is ch.3.

i honestly didn't think i would get this far but hey. but this time i'm gonna do it a little differently. i won't upload again unless i get between 1-2 reviews so that i know people actualy like the ficx

well anyways

owtf !

* * *

When in Rome, do as the German's do? Ch.3

I woke up the next day to the sounds of singing and a hairdryer. I looked up and saw Damien singing his heart out to Beyonce-single ladies. I tried my hardest not to laugh but I just couldn't help it anymore. I let out really loud and nerdy laughs, fell out my bed and started laughing even harder. Damien looked over at me and he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh, come on. Like you could do any better?"

"Damien a dying cat could do better than that." I said trying not to start laughing again. "Oh, very funny." he said as he flung a pillow at me. "Oh, very mature." I said mimicking his voice the best I could. We both laughed after that and I went in to get a shower. We still had about one hour before we were meant to be meeting the girls at the back door of the hotel. It was the only way we could get in or out because of all the paparazzi. It's all really stupid if you ask me but anyway back to me having my shower. a morning shower is the best type of shower if you ask me but you really didn't need to know that. i got out the shower and went to dry my hair only to find the door open and bill and tom kaulitz standing there seeing me looking like a deer caught in the headlights with nothing but a towel on. i ran past the door got my cloths as fast as i could-almost falling over my skateboard as i did- and going back into the bathroom. i could hear all three boys laughing so i got dressed really quickly, walked out of the bathroom and right to the door and said "What are you laughing at?" Damien looked at me with apologetic eyes and said "They were just telling me about how the get girls throwing themselves at them and how it scares the four of them." "Oh, interesting" i said sarcastically. "How long till we have to meet the girls?" i added. "30 Min's" Damien said. i nodded and went over to the dresser to puto n my makeup and dry my hair. Damien said goodbye to the Kaulitz twins and closed the door. he walled over to me and put his arms around me.

"I'm really sorry 'k'. they came to the door and just started talking and i didn't have the heart to stop looking at Bill. sorry"

"Damien it's cool. don't worry about it. i just wish you had warned me. that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure. Now, how about we go n' check out the gym before we go n' meet the girls?"

"Yeah that sounds cool." with that we put everything off and went to check out the gym.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

we finally got down to the back door of the hotel. the girls were standing there with big smiles on their faces. they looked like they had seen their fave' celebs. "Hey guys, what do i really make you that happy?" i laughed. they both rolled their eyes and said "No, we talked to Tokio hotel and they are surprisingly really nice."Cherry said. i just stood there willing myself not to go over and slap her. it worked and cherry noticed. "thanks" she said. it looked like she was going to say more but she decided not to. "So, where to?" i asked as we walked out the hotel. they all looked at me as if to say _you pick _so i said "What about the Spanish steps?" everyone nodded in agreement and we made our way to the Spanish steps.

it was really peaceful there. there was hardly anyone around and we had all decided to just sit and get tans. a lot of boys kept looking over at me but that's what happens when you go on holiday with Natalie. we sat and laughed at the most random stuff ever then we started to have a water fight. we were acting like kids and i loved i. back home we never got to do things like that. we had to be really proper and liv want e up to our parents reputations because they were all rich. everyone says that it would be so grate to be rich and have everything that you want. it's not as glamorous as everyone thinks. you don't get you childhood. they make you grow up. then there was my dad. i stopped laughing and started to will myself not to cry. i couldn't help it, i started to think of him again. my dad- he was my best friend. he never acted like he was rich and he always had time for me but the good things never last. dad was diagnosed with breast cancer five months before i went on the trip. at the very moment i was thinking about him he was in hospital, on life support. fighting for his life and i was sitting laughing with my friends acting like nothing was wrong. it was almost cruel but don't get me wrong. every night before i went to bed i would pray to whatever god there was out there-if there even was one- and begged them to save my dad. i needed him. thinking about that tipped me over the edge. i suddenly burst into tears and Damien was by my side in a second. he always knew what i was thinking about and always know how to make it better. "Oh, shh baby. it's gonna be OK. it will all be fine. he will make it" He softly whispered in my ear. it made me feel a little better but i still couldn't say anything because i was afraid that if i opened my mouth a fresh batch of tears would come flowing out. "Girls" Damien suddenly said. Cherry and Natalie looked up and they immediately knew what was wrong. "I'm gonna take K back to the hotel. i think she needs to beat the crap outta some punch bag" he said the last part with a slight smile on his face. i wanted to smile back. i really did but i just couldn't.

"I'm really sorry about all this Damien" i said once i trusted my self enough to talk again "Don't wory babe" he said with a smile. this time i smiled back. we got back to the hotel and my smile instantly dropped. Damien went straight over to Bill and started flirting to him. _Oh god. here we go again_i thought. "Damien" i said as i walked over to the group "Can i get the room key?" Damien looked disappointed and said "Why don't you just stay here and talk for a while they don't bite" i looked at him as if to say don't make me say it. he just acted like he hadn't seen the look and started talking to Bill again. that was it. i was upset, tired and angry and i didn't need anyone ruining my day anymore. "Damien Matthiew Moore, Give me the fucking key before i bite your head off." i shouted. all five boys looked at me and i burst into tears again. Damien instantly snapped out of his dais and took me over to one of the couches. sitting me on his lap and whispering soothing words into my ear. "It's just so hard." i chocked out. we could see that tom was trying his hardest not to laugh and i think that if Damien wasn't holding onto me, i would have marched right up to him, looked him in they eyes and kicked him in the balls.

"Can you guys please stop laughing?" Damien said. the boys looked at him and came over to us. "Whats wrong with her?" i heard tom say in his thick sexy German accent _wait, did i just say his accent was sexy... eww groase! stop thinking like that Karyn! _i mentally screamed at myself. i was pulled back from my thoughts by Damien saying "She'll tell you when she's ready. and with that said he took my hand and led me to the elevator.

we were in the elevate for what seemed like hours and for every time that i looked at my phone the elevator seemed to get smaller and smaller and smaller. the doors finally opened and i practical jumped out. Damien doing the same seconds later. "Remind me never to go in an elevator again" i said as we walked to our room. Damien chuckled and nodded in agreement. we both landed on our beds at the same time and fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

(the next day)

I was the first one to wake up and decided as it was to early to go out that Damien could sleep in. i decided that i would go down to the gym. it was slowly becoming one of my best friends becsuse i didn't know hew else to let out all the emotion i had locked up inside because of dad's cancer. it had really helped me a lot although nouthing could take the place of Damien and the girls. i can trust them with everything. they know me inside and out and they love me. love is all you ever really nead.

i was so deepin thought that i almost didn't realise that i was at the gym. i opened the door and went in. the first thing i laid my eyes on almost took my breath away.

it was.....

* * *

ok that was kinda crap but i ran out of ideas. i really hope yu liked and as i said. i really want to get at least 2 riviews so that i know to continue writing this

but untill then

LIVE LONG AND PROSPER !!! XD


	4. Ch4 waterworks

When in Rome, do as the German's do ch.4

Hi ppls. sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out.

thank you sooo much to the people who reviewed xx

well anyways

owtf

* * *

(recap)

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't realise that I was at the gym. I opened the door and went in. the first thing I laid my eyes on almost took my breath away…

It was…

* * *

It was Tom! I wanted to turn around and just walk straight out but I couldn't. it was like I was glued to the spot. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't look away from his perfectly toned arms. And his biceps and he had a really cute face when he was concentrating. I mentally slapped myself for thinking any of that and was so glad I didn't say any of it out loud.

That was when I decided it. I was going to show that Kaulitz THING that he didn't want to mess with me and that I wasn't going to be one of those poor girls that he fucks around with and then leaves! I walked straight up to the punching bag, put on my gloves and started beating the shit out of it pretending it was tom. Topless, covered in sweat, whit his really big biceps and his amazingly toned body. _NO,NO snap out of it yo_u _want to punch the shit out of him. Not fantasize about him._ I mentally screamed at myself as I continued to destroy the punch bag.

I was lucky there weren't many people in the gym at that time in the morning because i had started crying without realising it. i think it was from a mix of things but the biggest reason was because of guilt. i felt guilty that i was in Italy when i should have been in Scotland, in hospitalwith dad just talking to him. helping him get through everything. i just couldn't help the thoughts. i tried my hardest to block them out and that made me cry even more. the fact that i tried to forget about my own dad. i was pushing myself further and further into denial and depression but i thought i deserved it. how could i just leave him there? how could i just push him to the back of my mind. i would be lost without him. things used to be so much easier though. it used to be fun. dad was the one that taught me to skateboard. he was proud of me no matter what i did. he never tried to push me or mold me into something i wasn't ment to be. he was proud to call me his daughter and he let everyone know it.

i snaped out of my thoughts and felt someone staring at me. it felt like they were burning a hole in my head. i had expected that someone would notice sooner of later but, it was still a bit embaresing having people stare at you while you cry. it's embaresing having people stare at you at all. the thing about it was that i knew hwo it was without having to look. there was just something in the back of my mind telling me it was Tom. i didn't really want it to be him but there wasn't really anything i could do about it.

there was a little part inside of me that wanted him to come over though. just to talk. to let me spill my heart out and just tell him everytthing. it wasn't really that i wanted to talk to him but more that i wanted to talk to anyone. to feel like someone was actually listening and would tell me that things would be alrigth even if they wouldn't be. i think i just really wanted to feel loved again.

it was stupid and it made me sound even more selfish than i already was. i was really mking myself home sick and to top it all off i felt pain in my hands. when i took of the gloves i found out that i had burst all of my nickles. _at least now i have an excuse for why i'm crying _i thought. it was still pathetic though. i didn't want to be seen crying at all. i started to wipe my tears away and decided to go and get some water.

things were so different. they had all changed in just a few years. i thought back to how it used to be.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

A little girl was sitting on a swing in her back garden, crying. she had just had a fight with her mum. she had a helmet on and knee pads. a tall slim man walked over and sat on the swing beside her. it was her dad. "Baby, are you really going to give up that easily." her dad said. the little girls mother had just told her that she wasn't alowed to skateboard anymore because it was too dangerous. "But daddy... mum said that i was to do as i was told"

"Yes. and i'm telling you to come with me and learn how to skatebard." her dad said with a smile. the little girl laughed. they walked hand in hand to the skate park and spent all day long laughing and skateboarding.

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

Icouldn't help but laugh through my tears when i thought of hat. mum and dad had a really big argument about it. dad pulled her to the window and told her to watch me. i was having the time of my life. sure i fell a few hundred thousand times but i got up and laughed about it. i felt like i was the queen of the world.

mum stil got her way. getting me into gymnastics and figure skating but it didn't change anything. dad knew that as well as i did.

it all just seemed so unfair. he was always there for me, and when he needed me the most... i was half way across the world laughing and being care free. it all seemed so sick and wrong. yet part of me knew that it was the wright thing to do.

i turned around only to be greeted but the one the only...... Tom Kaulitz. _well this should be fun_ i thought as he started walking up to me. "You should really get you hands bandeged up" he said with his thick German accent. that sexy accent that always made me smile. _Holy shit_ i thought as i mental slapped my self for thinking any of that. " Thanks but i already figred that out on my own." i said while glairing at him. he just laughed.

"So... if you don't mind me asking why were you cruying over there because i'm pretty sure it wasn't because of your hands?" i took in a deep breath. i didn't want to seen weak to him but i needed to tell someone other than Damien.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

I had told him everything. was half expecting him to laugh at me but he didn't. he just sat there and listened. it was nice to see that he could atleast hide the fact that he didn't give a shit about other people. I felt weird. i kept on imagening myself younger and him as my big brother and me spilling about my first crush. it was aquerd but at the same time it was the most natural thing in the world.

we st in scilence for a little while untin tom finaly asked. "So you want to go home then?" i looked at him no i steared at him. i knew that question was coming and i was prepaired for it but as soon as the words left his lips i rethought it all. i didn't know and it killed me.

"I don't know." i finaly wispered. tom was staring at me again and when i looked up he was closer than i thought. i instantly turned ten different shades of red. he was soooo close. we stayed like that for about two minutes untill...

* * *

HI PEOPLE. SORRY I ENDED IT THERE. AND SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVE REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK JUST NOW. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS?

WELL ANYWAYS PLS REVIEW.

LIVE LONG AND PROSPER XD


End file.
